Charmed: Life for the Halliwells 11
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: Young Chris gets his first girlfriend. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda are given their real charge who runs into trouble. Payton will vanquish her first demon. Tamora and Kat are sent to white-lighter boot camp. Ginny develops a rare and dangerous power. Chris is invited to his first high school party and Wyatt doesn't trust him. P.J. is sent to loveland to be trained as a cupid.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

 **2018 begins**

The year had gone by so fast and it was already new years eve. Forty seven year old witch and charmed one Prue Halliwell was taking care of the decorations along with her White-lighter husband Andy and their children: seven year old Payton, five year old Preston, three year old Paris and two year old Passion.

Prue's younger witch sister Piper Halliwell, age forty four, was cooking the meal with the help of her ten year old daughter Melinda. Her x White-lighter husband Leo was out walking the family dog Belle, a six year old English springier spaniel. With him was their two sons: almost fifteen year old Wyatt and thirteen year old Chris, along with their two year old daughter Aria.

Prue and Piper's younger witch sister Phoebe Halliwell, age forty two, was making sure all the invited guests were still coming. Her Cupid husband Coop was placing crystals around the manor to keep out the demons. Helping him was their four daughters: ten year old P.J. (Prue Johnna), eight year old Parker, four year old Patty and two year old Penny.

Prue Piper and Phoebe's younger witch half sister Paige Matthews, age forty, was dressing her two year old daughter Mackenzie. Her ten year old identical twin daughters Tamora and Katalina aka Kat were each braiding a side of their little sister's hair. Paige's mortal husband Henry was helping their adopted nine year old son Henry Junior get all dressed up for the party in a suit and tie for the first time.

It was around six that evening when Chris headed to the attic. He placed three white candles in a circle and lit them. Using the summoning spell he summoned two spirits from the spirit realm. The first spirit was Penny Halliwell, known as Grams. She was the maternal witch grandmother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige. The second spirit was Gram's witch daughter Patty. In seconds both spirits turned to their human forms. Chris gave them each a hug before orbing them down to the living room. There they were greeted with hug by the rest of the family.

Half an hour later the guests began to arrive at the manor. First it was Victor Bennett, the mortal father of Prue, Piper and Phoebe. Then it was Sam Wilder, the white-lighter father of Paige. Next it was the families close mortal friends: Darryl Morris, his wife Sheila and their two sons: Mikey age nineteen and Darryl Junior age almost sixteen. After it was the families close witch friends: Billie, her husband Austin and their children: five year old Ginny and two year old Jamie. Billie had brought her older witch sister Christy Jerkins who had previously lived with the Halliwells. Last to arrive was Phoebe's boss and friend Elise Rothman and her ten year old niece Alyssa. Both Elise and Alyssa were mortal.

As usual during parties the adults sat around the living room and talked. Wyatt and Chris were busy playing an addictive game on their cell phones. Melinda was teaching Alyssa, Kay and P.J. Some dance moves, Tamora sat against the wall sulking because she had given up. Henry Jr. was playing hide and seek with the two year olds who didn't get the concept. Parker, Payton, Patty and Paris were playing orb and seek, the magical version of hide and seek. Preston and Ginny were watching cartoon using Preston's power of illusion casting.

Around seven thirty the children were gathered at the table while the adults were in the living room. Once everyone was served the meal Piper stood up in-front of the other adults with a glass of wine in her hand. Everyone quieted down and looked up at her.

"It has been quite the year" Piper began, "though it went by too fast and our children grew too much. I hope 2018 goes by slower but still brings the same amount of love, opportunities, friendship and memories. Here's to 2018!"

Only two days later it was the second birthday party for Passion, Aria, Penny, Mackenzie and Jamie. The party was taking place at the children's Indore playground. Only the birthday children were going. This meant Wyatt and Chris were at home and were in charge of ten children between the ages of three and ten. The adults knew this was a lot of the teen boys to take on, but all the usual babysitters were unavailable.

As soon as the adults and two year olds left there was smash in the kitchen. Wyatt went to investigate and found Paris sitting on the floor eating cookies from the cookie jar that was in pieces all over the kitchen floor. Wyatt orbed all the pieces of glass into the nearby garbage and gave Paris a warning not to take sweets without permission again.

Walking back into the living room Wyatt gasped. There was paint all over the walls, floor, furniture and clothing. He looked around for Chris who wasn't there. To mix this mess Wyatt took away the paint, orbed in new furniture and washed the walls and floor, and had the kids change clothes. He then left the kids unattended while he went looking for his irresponsible brother.

The toddlers had played on the actual playground for a few minutes. Now they were in the ball pit burying themselves then jumping up. Jamie decided to jump in from the top of the playground and landed on Kenzie who laughed, this child seemed to be indestructible. The parents were at a table nearby talking while keeping an eye out for expected fights.

"Jamie is the sweetest thing but we still need to teach him manners" Billie said.

"Passion is really bossy but also kind. She usually listens to rules and doesn't cause much trouble" Prue stated.

"Aria is a good listener but is prone to tantrums" Piper shared.

"Penny never shares and acts up when she doesn't get her way, yea I admit she's spoiled rotten" Phoebe said.

"Mackenzie takes every chance she gets to get herself into trouble, she never listens" Paige stated.

Wyatt was on his own since Chris was in their room refusing to help care for the children. When he got back down stairs he found the kids playing ball in the house with a beach ball. He told them to stop but was ignored. When a lamp was hit and came smashing down Wyatt orbed the ball away in mid air. He realized in order to keep them all in line they needed something to do.

"We are going to draw pictures for mom and dad, so get in the kitchen" Wyatt instructed.

Melinda drew herself as a ballerina twirling. Tamora drew a demon on fire that resembled more of a square with a face, arms and legs. Kat drew a large microphone in the middle of the page and surrounded it with music notes. P.J. was carefully drawing her classroom at mortal school, she had a gift for art. Henry Jr. drew his favorite book: Robin hood. Parker, feeling lazy, simply drew a book that said "no rules here." Payton drew the back yard and included herself and a few of the other children. Preston was scribbling all over his page because he was upset he had messed up his dinosaur. Both Patty and Paris were coloring in coloring books.

An hour later when the parents and two year olds were back the manor was still standing. The children except Payton were watching a movie. Payton, who didn't like technology, was outside making snow angels. The parents were shocked and impressed, they had expected kids running all over the place with toys everywhere. Wyatt made sure to tell his parents he had done it all by himself so Chris wouldn't get any credit for doing nothing.

On Saturday morning a few days later Henry had all the children gather in the living room after breakfast. The sixteen children sat around the room and looked up at him to hear what he had to say. The other parents stood nearby already knowing what was going on.

"The two year olds need their own room, so we're having a room switch" Coop announced, he continued, "Starting with the third floor: room 1 belongs to Paris and Patty, room 2 belongs to Preston, and room three belongs to Passion, Aria, Penny and Kenzie. Next the fourth floor: room 1 belongs to Tamora, Kat, Melinda and P.J., room two belongs to Parker and Payton, and room 3 belongs to Henry Jr. Now the fifth floor: room 1 belongs to Wyatt and room 2 belongs to Chris."

Parker was sad she wasn't going to share a room with her big sister anymore, but was excited to be roommates with Payton. Tamora wasn't happy about having two new roommates but accepted it. Wyatt and Chris were glad to finally have their own rooms.

The first step was repainting the rooms, Victor and Christy came over to help. While the painting was going on Wyatt was watching the kids in the back yard. By noon all the bedroom walls were freshly painted. The next step was done by the magical children. This was orbing or beaming on all the furniture and objects.

That night was the first night the two year olds were going to sleep in their new big girl beds. It was also the first night Preston wasn't allowed to sleep with his parents. Once tucked into bed Aria and Passion went straight to sleep. Kenzie threw a fit saying she wasn't tired, but once in bed passed out instantly. Penny cried when her parents left the room. Phoebe felt guilty and hated hearing her baby cry, so she and Coop allowed Penny to sleep with them. Preston climbed into his parents bed several times, each time he was put back into his own bed. Two hours later he finally gave in and fell asleep in his own room.

The next morning Passion was in her high chair eating lunch when Aria orb stole her food. Instead of throwing a fit Passion told her cousin to give the food back, and as told Aria orbed it back to her. Next she told her mom to get her ice cream, so Prue got up and began walking over to the freezer. She gave Passion the ice cream and sat back down.

"What the heck, she's going to be hyper all day" Andy stated.

"I didn't have control of myself, it was like she was controlling me" Prue replied.

"Sounds like Olivia's power of control" Wyatt said.

"I hope not, Andy bring her to the Elders" Prue requested.

Andy got up from his chair and took Passion into his arms, then orbed with her to "up there." On arrival he found an elder and asked him to give Passion a power check. The elder took Passion into a room and hooked her up to a machine. Passion remained patient and allowed this to happen to her.

"Well she has all types of orbing powers and today developed the power of control" the Elder informed.

"Great how am I supposed to raise a child who can control me" Andy asked rhetorically.

"Well there is a spell that prevents adults from being controlled by this rare power, but it doesn't work on children" the elder informed.

The elder orbed back to the manor with Andy and Passion and explained the spell to the other adults. There was no hesitation to allow this spell to be done on them, even on Piper who hates and doesn't trust the Elders. The Elder closed his eyes, mumbled something then orbed away. The adults were safe from Passion's new power, but they felt bad for the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

It was three in the afternoon on Wyatt's birthday. Piper was at the restaurant she owns called the Halliwells. She was in the kitchen preparing the meal for her son's birthday. It was hard to believe her baby boy was fifteen. In her mind she recalled him orbing her around the world in her sleep when he was only a toddler.

Wyatt was sitting at pick nick table in the park with his friends and Chris. Darryl Junior was a year older than Wyatt so was Claire. Dakota, Kennedy, Austin and Carter would be turning fifteen in the following months. They enjoyed hanging out together at the park, they had loved this since they were in kindergarten.

"Let's play truth or dare, Chris you're up first" Claire suggested.

"Truth"

"Who do you have a crush on?"

"Susan Black, she's in my grade" Chris replied with a twinkle in his eyes.

At the manor Passion was bossing around the other two year olds using her power. First she made Penny steal ice cream from the freezer which got Penny a time out. Next she made Aria orb away the living room TV Henry Jr. was watching a movie on. It took twenty minutes for Prue and Andy to figure out it was their daughter causing all the trouble. Once they were aware Passion was put on a two minute time out in the magic proof room.

Melinda and P.J. were in the kitchen completing their homework. P.J. was doing it all by herself like she usually did. Melinda on the other hand was having help from her father, she was working on Math: a subject she struggled with. The rest of the school kids had already finished their homework, except for Tamora and Parker who had refused to do it.

Tamora and Kat were in their room playing Barbie's with Parker. Being her usual selfish self Tamora wouldn't allow her cousin to have any of the clothing. Kat knew this would start a fight and she was right. Parker threw the Barbie at her and stormed out of the room. Tamora chased her down the hall yelling choice words. As she was about to hit Parker Belle came out of nowhere and jumped in-front of Parker knocking down Tamora. This gave Parker just enough time to orb away and find an adult.

Payton was outside building a snowman, one of her favourite winter hobbies. Every time she'd turn her back her sneaky little brother would orb away the snow man's head then orb back into the house so she wouldn't see him. From the kitchen window he watched and laughed as Payton grew more frustrated every time she had to remake the head. Preston loved to mess with the other children.

Patty was in her room rambling on about kindergarten. She didn't realize Paris wasn't paying any attention to what she was saying. Paris was going around their bedroom dumping out all their toys, books and clothes.

"My teacher is so funny and the kids are nice. I've known most of them since pre-school. We don't have nap time but that's ok. We even have our own play area during recess. You're going to love school next year Paris. Paris? Paris what are you doing?"

"Looking for Teddy"

"Oh he's on your bed" Patty pointed out then went back to talking.

Around five the parents except Piper rounded up the children who were home and packed them into the cars. When they arrived at the Halliwells they found Wyatt, Chris and their friends at a table talking. They joined them as Piper's waiters started bringing over the food. Eventually Piper came and joined them as well. Christy had offered to take over the shift so Piper could celebrate Wyatt's birthday at the same time as the others.

Chris was on his best behavior since he didn't want his friends to see how he acted out like a child at times. Melinda was enjoying her meal while he talked with P.J. and Kat. Tamora and Parker argued nonstop since both were still angry about the Barbie situation. Henry Jr. was eating in silence. Payton, Patty and Paris were behaving as well. Preston was cranky so his parents kept a close eye on him. For once Passion, Aria, Penny and Kenzie were eating nicely and not stealing each other's food, but anything could change that in a second. The adults were choosing to ignore Tamora and Parker, it wasn't the place or time to make a scene by scolding them.

The Valentine's Day dance was coming up and brave little Melinda knew who she wanted to ask. She approached Hudson, a boy in her class, and asked him trying to sound calm and confident. He smiled and accepted the offer politely, even gave her a quick hug. Melinda walked back to Alyssa feeling quite proud and excited. Meanwhile Chris also knew who he was going to ask, Susan Black. He walked up to her and straight out asked. She happily accepted the offer and spent the rest of recess telling how much she had liked him the past two years.

After school that day Chris brought Susan home to meet the family, Susan's idea. Piper and Leo seemed to like her. That was until Wyatt told them more about her. Susan was a bully to other girls. He also told this to Chris who didn't care. He had her stay for supper and the entire family hated her by the time Chris walked her home.

"Chris your family is so big, some people just don't know how to stop having kids" Susan commented as they approached her front porch.

"They're not all my brothers and sisters, most of them are my cousins" Chris cleared it up.

"Well anyways I had a great time, see you at the dance next week" Susan said, kissed Chris' cheek and walked into her house.

On Valentine's Day P.J. and Parker stayed home like they had for the past few years. They told their little sister what would happen but Patty wanted to take her chances, she liked school. As soon as she was dropped off three boys started chasing her around the play area trying to kiss her. Patty thought it was just a fun game and sometimes let them catch her.

The bell rang and Patty followed her classmates and teacher into the classroom. The morning routine was that the children would sit on the carpet and go over the date. The three little boys were fighting each other because they all wanted to sit beside Patty. She became very annoyed when they fell on her. It didn't end there, they were always trying to do everything for her and it was getting on her nerves. By first recess Patty called home to be picked up.

During recess Melinda was playing with PJ, Onia and Alyssa by the swings. Hudson came up to her stating he needed to tell her something. She hoped he wanted to tell her they should be a couple but that wasn't the case. Hudson cancelled their plans to go to the dance together because he liked another girl. Melinda cried as he walked away, the other three girls tried to comfort her. She spent the rest of the say sad and confused on why she wasn't good enough.

When she got home she ran up to her room in tears. Piper asked what had happened and P.J. told her. Wyatt was furious at Hudson and devastated his sister was hurt. He knocked on her door, let himself in and sat down beside his crying sister taking her into his arms.

"Am I beautiful" Melinda asked sobbing.

"Of course you are"

"Am I nice and kind?"

"Yes"

"Then why am I not good enough for him?"

"He's a looser, any guy would be lucky to have you. Now get in that lovely dress you bought and go to the dance to show him what he missed out on" Wyatt stated.

"I don't want to go alone any my friends have dates"

"Then I'll go with you, how cool would it be to go with a high schooler" Wyatt offered.

"I'll be the most popular kid in the fifth grade, thanks Wyatt" Melinda smiled giving her big brother a hug.

Chris walked the three blocks to pick up Susan. When she answered the door Chris couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. He took her arm and helped her into her parent's car, they were driving them to the dance. When they arrived Susan spotted Melinda and Wyatt dancing together.

"Are you really so pathetic you had to bring your brother to the dance" Susan teased.

"Hey that's my sister you leave her alone" Chris stated.

"Fine, let's go dance" Susan stated pulling Chris to the middle of the dance floor.

At the manor Victor and Christy were looking after the children who had stayed home, the toddlers and children under the age of nine. Prue and Andy were having a moon light pick nick in France. Piper and Leo were out on a movie date. Phoebe and Coop were having a pick nick on the moon. Paige and Henry were taking a walk along the beach.

Getting Parker and Payton into bed was easy. The challenge was getting Preston to sleep in his own room and getting the toddlers to bed. They managed to get Passion into bed and Penny went to sleep in her own room for the first time, when her parents weren't home she didn't try to get her own way. Mackenzie and Aria were harder but after three bedtime stories and two lullaby's they went down. Preston was the hardest it took two hours to get him into bed. As he fell asleep the parents and other children started returning home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

 **The Nanny comes**

While most of the family were out of the manor Melinda was home helping her dad and little sister decorate for her party. Melinda was officially eleven years old and this made her feel all grown up. She couldn't wait for her party to start, there was still three hours to go.

At noon Victor was the first to arrive and greeted his granddaughter with a hug. Next came Alyssa, Melinda's best friend who was also the niece of Phoebe's boss Elise. She also invited P.J's friend Onia, as well with Tamora and Kat's friends Rosie and Lily. Last to arrive was her friend Sierra who lived in the magic realm, she was a witch.

"What's the update on Melinda?" Victor asked.

"Socially she's a friend to all" Piper stated.

"In terms of school she's really improved this year" Leo said.

"She is really well behaved and mature, helps out and rarely acts up" Piper informed.

Wyatt was dancing with Melinda and her friends, ever since the Valentine's Day dance the siblings had found a joy in dancing together, Melinda was happy to have a student. Chris was texting Susan and Henry Jr. was looking at the messages over his shoulder, he was so quiet and shy no one knew how sneaky and nosy he was. Tamora, Kat and P.J. were talking about the new cute boy at school. Parker, Payton, and Preston were playing hide and seek. Patty, Paris, Passion, Aria, Penny and Kenzie were playing tag.

At five the pizza arrived and it was followed by cake. Afterwards it was time for the birthday girl to open her presents. She got a new pair of ballet slippers since Belle had eaten hers. She also got a jewelry box along with books and movies. It was the first year she didn't get any toys, she had outgrown playing with toys.

Things in the manor had been getting out of control. The behavior, fighting and sleepless nights were too much. So the adults decided in bring in a magical supper nanny. While the children were at school or with Victor, the nanny sat down with the parents.

"What are your main issues in general" nanny asked.

"The fighting among the children, also some of the younger children won't sleep at night" Henry informed.

"Alright, are your concerns with each child individually?"

"We don't have concerns with Wyatt, however our thirteen year old Chris is revengeful and still throws tantrums" Piper stated.

"Melinda is fine. Aria on the other hand is way too impatient and she won't sleep at night anymore" Leo said.

"Our only issue with Payton is that she retaliates" Prue stated.

"Preston is way out of line and ruff, he's always in trouble and pushing limits. He is still sleeping with us though we've recently begun to stop it" Andy said.

"Paris is the typical toddler. Passion uses her power to boss the other children around especially the other two year olds" Prue informed.

"We would like P.J. to be more social and stand up for herself" Phoebe stated.

"Parker is really stubborn and throws fits when she doesn't get her way or is told what to do" Coop said.

"Patty loves to talk but doesn't know when to stop" Phoebe informed.

"Penny is prone to tantrums and will only sleep with us" Coop shared.

"Tamora is mean, selfish and short tempered" Paige stated.

"Kat needs to stop giving in to peer pressure, she is also a trouble maker" Henry said.

"Henry is too territorial, we also want him to open up and gain some social skills" Paige informed.

"Kenzie is very demanding" Henry shared.

At three thirty all the children were home from school or from Victor's house. Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were summoned to see the Elders. They hadn't heard from them since their last white-lighter test. They knew it was important when they were brought to the boss…Elder Gordon.

"You three are being given your first real charge. Since you're not yet eighteen you'll all share the same charge. Her name is Miranda Lemons, she lives two houses down from you, and she is a witch with the powers of freezing and astral projection. She is eight years old. Congratulations Wyatt, Christopher and Melinda Halliwell, you are now official white-lighters" Elder Gordon informed.

The siblings returned home and shared the news on which everyone congratulated them. The next step was observing their charge so they could learn what she was like and who she was when no one was looking. To be official white lighters the siblings were given all white lighter powers. They used their new power of cloaking to orb into Miranda's house and watch he without being seen. Miranda was in her room playing alone with her dolls, her parents were in the living room watching TV. She seemed quiet and like she preferred to be on her own.

At the manor Nanny was observing the children as they did what the usually did. First she watched how the Tamora refused to let Patty play with her doll and then Paige told her daughter she needed to share her toys. She witnessed Henry sitting along in the corner of the living room reading and none of the children approached him. She saw Parker push a chair over because she was told no for having ice cream. She spotted Preston screaming on the top of his lungs because he was put on time out for hitting his big sister. She noticed Patty using too many words while asking her mom for a snack, she felt she had to tell her mom exactly why she wanted a snack and why she loved the snack she was asking for. She also caught Passion using her power of control to make the other toddler do things they weren't supposed to, not knowing it was Passion the adults punished the other toddlers.

At supper she observed more bad behaviour. The twins, Parker and Preston were arguing over who got the last cup of milk, due to this Parker accidentally knocked over the carton of milk when she tried to grab before Tamora could. Passion, Aria and Mackenzie were orb stealing each other's food and their parents did nothing to stop it. Penny started crying because she wanted juice but there was no left so Phoebe rewarded the bad behaviour and handed over her own cup of juice.

At bedtime she witness Passion, Aria and Kenzie jumping on their beds refusing to go to sleep, and the adults didn't care anymore to stop them saying they would eventually fall asleep from exhaustion. Penny was put to bed in her room but cried until her parents gave in minutes later and she crawled into their bed. Preston went straight to bed in his parent's room. The nanny was happy to see Prue and Andy repeatedly put him back in his room until he stayed there half an hour later. Now Nanny sat down with the parents again to share what she had observed, meanwhile the three two year olds were still jumping and it was almost nine.

"So today I have seen little Henry all along and none of the children asked him to play. I saw Parker throw over a chair and nothing was done about it which surprises me because I've noticed you're very good with time outs. Preston was on time out screaming, when a child does this the time doesn't start until he's quiet. Patty has a talking problem and needs to learn how make her conversations and question short and sweet. Passion has got to be taught when and when not to use her powers and who she can and can't use them on, it isn't fait because she made the other toddler misbehave and got away with it while the others were disciplined for doing something they were magically forced to do. Now supper time was a complete disaster. The children fighting over the milk should have been stopped when it came to the point where it was physical. The two year olds should not be allowed to steal each other's food. Bedtime isn't going well either, we need to create a routine that will get the toddlers ready to sleep at bedtime. Prue, Andy I'm glad to see you do not allow Preston to sleep with you though he tried, keep doing that and it will eventually work. Now it is safe to say Penny is was too spoiled, she needs to know she can't have everything she wants, and she needs to sleep in her own room in her own bed. So we need to find out why she is refusing to sleep in her own room. As for Tamora not wanting to share her toys I have a solution, the toys she doesn't want to share should be kept in her room where no one can touch them. Henry does prefer to be on his own and needs his own space, and I saw the other kids go into his room even when he said no, so don't allow the other children to go in his room that is his private space, this is very common for adoption children who come into big families."

"Here's what we're going to do tomorrow. Tamora will choose the toys she doesn't want to share and put them in her room, and were going to keep the kids out of Henry's room. We are going to work on time outs. We're also going to start training the toddler to get into bed at bedtime including Penny who will be from now on in her own room" Nanny stated.

The next day was Saturday, the perfect day to start fixing up the children. After breakfast Tamora moved her favourite toys up to her room. The family then gathered around the living room and Nanny went over the existing rules and new rules.

"Number one: you will treat everyone with kindness and respect. Number two: There will be no fighting during meal time. Number three: you will not steal each other's food or stuff. Number four: you cannot enter someone else room without their permission. Number five: you keep your hands to yourself. Number six: You do not use your magic on each other to be mean or force them to do something. Number seven: You will not throw things when angry. Number eight: you will not yell, scream or shout at your mommy, daddy, uncles and aunts. Number nine: Bedtime is for sleeping and you sleep in your own room not with mommy and daddy. If you break these rules you will go on the time out chair or you will be grounded according to your age."

It was long before Preston threw a car at Passion and was put on time out. He screamed and slashed his arms. However this time Prue didn't start the time until Preston was quiet. It took twenty minutes but finally Preston sat quietly on the time out chair for five minutes. Each time the child did something wrong they were punished. When Patty went to bug Henry in his room he told her to leave but she didn't. So he called his aunt who put her on time out for the four minutes, he looked glad to have his own space.

Half an hour before bedtime the new routine was started. Passion, Aria, Penny and Kenzie were allowed to watch one show. Afterwards their teeth and hair was brushed. They were tucked into bed and read a story. Then the parents kissed and hugged them said "I love you" and left the room after turning off the light. It worked miracles except for Penny who cried for her mom. Phoebe and Coop ignored her but stood outside her door. Preston crawled into bed with his parents but was put straight back into his own bed and this time he stayed there.

"Ok today there has been much improvement. Tomorrow I want Henry Jr. and P.J. to go to the park and hang out with some kids they don't know. Also we're going to work with Patty on her talking problem" The nanny stated.

The following day after lunch Henry Jr. and P.J. were brought to the park. There were a couple of kids around their age playing on the playground. Coop and Henry told their children to go play with them. At first P.J. hesitated by after a few minutes went and joined them. Henry Jr. on the other hand stayed right by his father for the entire hour. Meanwhile Nanny was having a conversation with Patty.

"What is your name?"

"Patty Victoria Halliwell"

"Ok sweetie you don't have to give your full name unless they ask, so ask me my name"

"What's your name?"

"Fan, what's your name?"

"I'm Patty."

"What do you like to do?"

"I love playing dress up, it is so much fun, last week I was a dolphin and everyone was laughing it was so funny"

"Ok honey I only asked you what you liked to do you didn't have to say what you dressed up as last week, try again."

"I love playing dress up it's a lot of fun."

"Good job. They secret is only saying what they asked. Now ask me a question"

"Can I have a glass of water the daddy says it's very important to drink water"

"When you ask a question only say what it is you want and say please at the end, try again"

"Can have a glass of water please?"

"Yes you can."

At bedtime Passion, Aria and Kenzie went straight to bed. Penny cried for her parents for an hour before she gave up and went to sleep. Preston didn't even try to sleep with his parents we went straight to bed in his own room.

"Another great day for the most part. P.J. is become more social bur Henry not so much which is normal for a first try. Preston went to bed on his own in his own room so that problem is solved."

"So tomorrow we are going to have P.J. and Henry go play with children again. We are going to start teaching Passion how and how not to use her rare power, and we're going to start stopping all the food stealing since that's still a major issue. If we can solve all that I'll be on my way."

The next day at noon P.J. and Henry were brought to the park again and the same group of kids were there. Right away P.J. went to play with them by Henry again stayed with his father. P.J. noticed this and came back to get him.

"Henry if I promise to stay by your side will you come play with us" P.J. asked.

"I don't know"

"They're really nice and you're missing all the fun."

"Ok" Henry agreed, took P.J.'s hand and went with her to play with the other children.

At the manor there was a test for Passion outside. Standing in-front of her was Aria and a demon that was in a trance so it would be harmless. Passion was told to use her power on the right person to make them jump into a pool full of water. Each time Passion used her control power on Aria she would lose her powers for two minutes. Each time she would use her powers on the demon she would get a piece of chocolate. At first she always aimed at Aria, then towards the end she got the hang of it and learned to use her power only on the demon and not on her cousin.

During supper the toddlers began orb stealing each other's food again. When they did they were told to give it back. If they didn't they were put on time out for two minutes. Passion ended up on time out 18 times, Aria 16 times, Penny 2 times and Kenzie around twenty times. Most of them finished their supper cold.

"I must be going now but keep doing what I taught you, good luck" Nanny stated at the end of the day and tele transported out of the manor.

Two days later Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were at school when Miranda called for them. They met up in the hallway and orbed to her. She was locked inside a metal cage in what looked like an ordinary basement. Miranda was freezing the demon but only keep him frozen for a few seconds. Chris fought him while Wyatt healed Miranda's deep wounds. Melinda looked around and spotted a sharp metal pole lying in the ground. She took it sneaked up on the demon and singled Chris to back up, when he did she stabbed the demon. The demon burst into flames and disappeared to wherever demons goes when they die.

(I apologizes for any spelling, grammar mistakes. I finished the chapter at school two minutes before the end of class and didn't have the time to edit. I have to upload it now because I have million things to do tonight.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

 **Payton's first demon**

Turning eight was a big deal for Payton who was tired of being seven. It made her think she was now all grown up and could do anything. She hated being known as a little kid, she couldn't wait to grow up and start vanquishing demons with her parents, aunts and two oldest cousins. Payton didn't have any actual friends, she was friends with everyone, she so invited sixteen of her classmates to her party. She had also made a request that her party was to take place at the park, and the weather had cooperated nicely.

With so many children living in the manor it was hard not to miss each child growing up. The little things like first crushes, not wanting to sit on Santa's lap, outgrowing toys, these things often went unnoticed. It was like going to bed after tucking in your four year old and waking up in the morning to find them four years older. Prue and Andy felt this had happened with Payton since she was their oldest but they could remember small things, such as Payton's first day of pre-school and first day of kindergarten. That's why birthdays were so important, to remind the parents their children were getting older and would one day leave the nest, that way just for one day they would focus on that one child and remember.

Prue and Andy watched their children run around the play ground and noticed just how much they had grown. Payton was already spending all her time with her friends. Preston was his own little person with his own mind and opinions. Paris was getting smarter by the minute. Little Passion who two years ago couldn't even feed herself was now running around and talking in full sentences. Seriously where had the last eight years gone. If it felt like this for them, just imagine how Piper and Leo felt having two teenagers who were once little toddlers waddling around the house with sippy cups.

The next morning after the children left for school Andy and Paige were informed by Billie their was a demon lurking around the elementary school their children went too, according to five year old Ginny. The three of them went in search of this demon who was long gone by the time they arrived. There weren't any clues, no sighs a demon had been anywhere near the school.

"Looking for a demon dad" Payton asked walking up to them.

"Why are you not in class young lady?"

"I am, I'm astral projecting I don't need to be asleep anymore, so are you looking for a demon?"

"Yes we are"

"I can help"

"That's cute honey but no you're not finished your training yet" Andy stated.

Payton sighed and put her astral self back in herself. At recess she ran out to where her father and aunt had been and saw the demon. After her dad had sent her back to class she had orbed in the Hex and researched the demon. It was called a child's play, they could only be seen through a child's eyes. These demons would appear at schools and play with children to gain their trust, then would turn them against their families and they become demon children, they were supposed to be extinct so this could only be one a few remaining. She decided to let the adults have the fun of trying to find the demon then would take care of it at their breaking point.

After school Wyatt, Austin, Dakota, Kennedy, Carter and Claire walked together to the park where they were meeting Chris. Chris arrived with Susan by his side much to everyone's dismay. Though they were in high school, Wyatt and his friends had once gone to school with this little devil. He should of seen this coming since Chris had spent almost all his time with her since they had started dating.

"Hey guys meet our newest member, you all know Susan right" Chris stated.

"Right, hey" Wyatt replied playing nice.

"Chris, I thought it was just going to be the two of us" Susan complained.

"I know but I always hang out with my friends on Mondays, Thursdays and Sundays" Chris explained.

"Well that's changed, come on darling" Susan stated pulling him away.

Melinda and Alyssa were also at the park, they had just become old enough to go on their own. Alyssa was telling Melinda how much she wanted to be a witch like her and how fun it would be. Eventually Melinda sat her down on a park bench to explain what her life was really like.

"It's not all about the cool powers and casting spells. My life is scary, I'm always in danger, I have been almost killed hundreds of times. Demons have been coming after me since I was only two years old. That's how old I was when I started being trained to kill them. We have to live in secret or mortal's will burn us at the stake. My life sucks, I just make the best of it by saving all the innocents I can. I'm not even safe in my own house at times. You get cursed and kidnapped more times than you can count. You don't get to be a kid."

"I never thought of it that way M, would you give up your powers if you could an be normal?"

"No it's not an option, I can give up my powers but as long as I'm a Halliwell or even related to them I'll never be safe."

Five days later it was Saturday and no improvement had been made in trying to capture the demon, the adults were starting to believe Ginny had made it all up though she was very convincing. Payton kept trying to get the adults to believe the information she had on the demon but no one would listen to her, not even Wyatt and Chris.

Two weeks later Payton was enjoying her recess when she again saw the child play demon, this time the demon was luring a first grader away from the playground. Knowing her parents had long given up Payton decided it was time to take action. She ran forward and orbed the child back to the playground. Next she used her telekinesis to send the demon flying into the road. She fought him while her astral self was on it's own looking for a sharp object. Her astral self orbed in a sharp knife and ran up behind the demon stabbing him with it. The demon let out a roar of anger as he blew up and disappeared. Payton put her astral self back in herself and looked to see if any mortals had seen it. Luckily recess was long over and the only ones left were the twins.

When she got home Payton bragged about her first official vanquish. Tamora and Kat were her witnesses that it had actually happened. Payton showed the demon to her parents in the book of shadows and received their apologies. She was rewarded by being taken out for a large ice cream. Payton was more happy about the fact she had vanquished a demon on her own than getting ice cream. Maybe being eight was the beginning of growing up.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

 **Boot camp**

It was the day after Tamora and Kat had turned eleven. Andy, Paige, Wyatt, Chris and Melinda were "upstairs" with the Elders. They were having a meeting about whether or not Tamora and Kat were ready to become white-lighters. Though the twins were done their white-lighter training at magic school it didn't mean they were ready. Through a crystal ball they were watching the twins who were in class.

Kat was drawing bunnies on her hand instead of paying attention to her teacher. A student asked Tamora to borrow a pencil to which she refused. Another student fell down and the twins did nothing but laugh. Then at recess Tamora wasn't playing nice. She was being mean to Alyssa since she didn't want to follow Tamora's rules.

"This will not do! Paige, your girls aren't even civil. There's only one thing I can do. I sentence Tamora Piper Mitchell and Katalina Billie Mitchell to three months of white-lighter boot camp" Elder boss declared.

Paige explained the situation to her daughters when they got home from school. Neither of them wanted to go and tried getting out of it, but this time they weren't getting their way. So mumbling under their breath the twins packed their belongings. They were only allowed to bring clothes, tooth brush, hair brush, stationary and one personal item.

At the front door Tamora and Kat hugged their family members' goodbye. Standing between them Paige took their hands and orbed them to the boot camp, located in the magic realm. A moment later she returned on her own and wrapped herself in Henry's arms.

At the camp a male leader, who seemed very strict, introduced himself to Tamora and Kat and brought them into a large gym where other undisciplined white-lighters were gathered. Not all of them were children, mot were adults. It made sense since white-lighter children were born not made, and not many existed since it was still mostly illegal for a white-lighter to mate. As the eight leaders, four female and four male, stood up the room fell silent.

"You will know me as Sir Green, I am head leader. You will be divided into groups and each group will have a leader."

Piper and Coop were in the kitchen cooking Shepard's pie for supper. The school age children were finishing up their homework in their rooms. Passion, Aria, Penny and Mackenzie were in the living room having a playdate with Jamie. Ginny was also their but she wasn't allowed to play with Preston until his homework was done. Patty and Paris were playing with Ginny outside in the back yard. Preston was the first to finish his work and happily joined his friend, sister, and cousin outside.

Once supper was ready Wyatt and Chris helped serve the meal to everyone. The minors ate in the kitchen and talked about kid stuff. The adults including Billie and Austin ate in the living room talking about the children. It wasn't long before Passion and Mackenzie orb stole each other's food. It still happened but orb stealing didn't occur as often anymore. Prue and Paige placed their daughters on a two minute time out.

At the camp Tamora and Kat sat with the other children at a long pick nick table in the cafeteria. They didn't talk to anyone not even to each other. For supper the girls were given a tray of mashed potatoes, corn, peas, and sloppy meat. Tamora complained and refused to eat the meat. Her leader sent her to her cabin with nothing. Kat remained quiet and ate not wanting the same to happen to her.

Bedtime was an unusual extra struggle with all the kids except Wyatt. Recently Chris had been demanding he have no bedtime thinking he was old enough to stay up all night, Piper and Leo disagreed. They had to take away all of his electronics out of his room and placed them in the magic proof room so he couldn't orb them back. Melinda and P.J. couldn't sleep, their room felt empty without the twins. Henry wasn't be is well behaved self when he refused to put away his book, this was happening more frequent. Parker wanted to keep playing dress up and Payton didn't want to stop playing outside. Preston was now sleeping in his own room but was refusing to sleep. Patty and Paris were too busy jumping on their beds which they knew they weren't allowed to do. The two year olds were being their usual bratty self.

At camp Tamora and Kat were in their cabin, one they shared with the other four children. It was lights out but Tamora refused to go to bed. The room was silent as the leader starred at her with a look saying he wasn't taking any crap from her. Scared and intimidated Tamora quickly apologized and tucked herself into bed.

Paige and Henry were curled up together on their bed. They missed their oldest daughters Tamora and Kat. On the TV in their room they were watching home movies of the twins. The first was when they were born, their tiny bodies wrapped in pink. Those were the days they were colored coded so it would be easier to tell them apart. The next video is when Tamora and Kat met their brother Henry after his adoption. Then it was when they had cut their hair at pre-school. The parents watched short video of the twins first year. Then it was their first day of kindergarten, they had been so excited to attend school. Afterwards they watched random videos of the twins through the years. From these you'd think Tamora and were behaved and kind, they looked so innocent.

"Hard to believe they're eleven and still act like they do" Paige whispered.

"They'll turn out alright, they're just kids right now" Henry reinsured his wife.

"All I want is for our children to be good people and to be happy" Paige replied.

The next morning at six Tamora and Kat were half asleep as they ate oatmeal. Kat got into an argument with a boy ten year old boy from their group named Collin. At her breaking point she dumped her oatmeal on his head. Before things could escalate the leader came over and made Kat clean up the mess. She wasn't happy about it but she cleaned it up without saying a word.

At the manor the children were eating toast. Afterwards they got themselves ready for the day. At the bus stop Wyatt climbed onto his bus and sat down next to Austin. The second bus picked up Chris, Melinda, P.J., Henry Jr., Parker, Payton, Preston and Patty. Andy brought Paris to pre-school. Then Andy, Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and Henry went off to work. Leo and Coop were left to take care of the house and two year olds.

After breakfast Tamora and Kat followed their group leader to the top of a mountain. The lesson was to be aware of their surroundings. They had to listen and report what they heard.

"I heard a river and birds" Kat described.

"I heard insects and the wind blowing through the trees" Tamora said.

Leader then had a test for the group. One by one the children would rescue an innocent. They would need to be aware of their surroundings because there would be things sneaking up or hidden. The twins watched the other children fail while they awaited their turns.

Tamora's turn came and she was standing in an Alley. Her innocent was being attacked by a vampire. She used her fire power to vanquish the vampire. Tamora then healed her innocent, and leader blew his whistle.

"Perfect Tamora well done, Kat you're next" Leader praised.

Kat was in the alley where a child was being attacked by a demon. Kat froze the demon and vanquished him with a stake. More and more demons appeared and Kat fought and vanquished them one by one. All of the sudden a fake wall exploded and all the demons along with the innocent disappeared. Leader blew his whistle.

"Katalina you failed to notice the tick of a bomb, your innocent is dead" leader stated.

After the tests the children were given the rest of the day off. Tamora and Kat went exploring. It wasn't often they visited the magic realm and saw all this free will magic. During supper they didn't complain about their food, and at bedtime they went straight to sleep.

The next morning Tamora was standing on the side walk of a busy road. On the road was a small puppy looking lost and confused. Tamora watched all the cars drive by, she didn't know what she was supposed to do in this test. Leader didn't tell them because he wanted to see how would help and who wouldn't. An ice cream truck came by and Tamora ran towards it. A whistle was blown and the illusion ended, Tamora was back in an empty room.

"You just left the puppy on the road to get ice cream, you fail young lady" Leader stated coldly.

One minute Kat was in the empty room and the next she was on a quiet street near a store. A little girl much younger than her came to her asking for help stating she was lost. Kat looked around to see if anyone was looking for this child or if anyone was in sight. They were the only ones there.

"What's your name" Kat asked the child.

"Ellie"

"His Ellie I'm Kat, everything is going to be ok. Where was the last place you saw your mommy?"

"In the store, she didn't see me leave and when I went back in I couldn't find her."

Kat took Ellie's hand and walked her into the store. She asked for everyone's attention and when the costumers were quiet Kat asked if any of them was the parent of Ellie. A woman came and said she was, Kat asked Ellie who shook her head. When the woman went to grab the child Kat froze her. A second woman claimed Ellie who nodded and ran into the woman's arms. A whistle was blown and Kat was back in the empty room.

"You helped the little girl find her mother, you pass the test well done" Leader informed.

One day three the children were given another awareness test, which Tamora succeeded but Kat failed. In the afternoon after lunch families came to visit. Tamora and Kat spotted their mother and ran into her arms. Henry approached them carrying Mackenzie and holding Henry Jr.'s hand. The twins hugged their father and little brother, they even hugged Mackenzie which was very unusual for Tamora.

"Hello I'm Leader West, I'm in charge of her girls" Leader introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you I'm Paige Matthews and this is my husband Henry, our son Henry Jr. and our daughter Mackenzie" Paige replied through introduction.

"How are they doing" Henry asked.

"Tamora has done very well with rescuing her innocents, she is very aware of her surroundings, Kat not so much. However Kat is very kind but Tamora needs some work in that department."

"That's what I was expecting" Henry replied.

While Leader was talking with Paige and Henry, Tamora and Kat were with their siblings outside in the garden. Tamora was playing tag with Henry Jr. and Kat was helping little Kenzie pick flowers. A little later Paige and Henry joined them with a group of people.

"Auntie Prue, Uncle Andy" the girls shouted and ran to them as Paige left with her husband and other children.

Tamora and Kat hugged their aunt and uncle then turned to their cousins Payton, Preston, Paris and Passion. Payton, Paris and Passion had missed the girls and happily hugged them. Though Preston couldn't care less about being there and was watching TV using his illusion power.

"You might be seeing this one is a few years" Prue told Leader pointing her son.

After around ten minutes Prue, Andy and their children went back home. As they left Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, and Aria arrived. The twins went around hugging them except for Chris who didn't want to be seen hugging children. Wyatt and Melinda were happy to see the twins, especially Melinda. Chris didn't want to be there and Aria didn't care either way.

After Piper and Leo left with their kids the twins had another set of visitors. Phoebe, Coop, P.J., Parker, Patty and Penny arrived and hugs went around. They visited for a good half hour since P.J. didn't want to leave.

Then the twins had a final set of visitors. Billie, Christy and Ginny. They hugged Billie and Ginny but had to think about hugging Christy before doing so. They hadn't seen Christy since New Year's and is was currently May. They had a good ten minute visit then visiting day was over. They wouldn't see their family or friends again until August, just in time for Parker's birthday.

(Sorry it took so long I've been busy writing other stuff, also sorry for any mistakes I didn't have time to edit since I wrote this chapter at school at the bells about to ring.)


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter seven**

 **The forgotten birthday**

Henry Jr. was at school it was the last day and as usual he was hanging out by himself reading. A kid is his class named Nate walked up to him. Henry Jr. put down his book and turned his attention to Nate.

"I heard your birthday's coming up, I have some advice for you.. forget about it. Parents stop caring about their adopted children when they turn ten" Nate stated.

"Who told you that?"

"My dad, he works with adopted children, he says every year he takes ten year old adopted children and has to find them new homes in foster care" Nate informed.

"My family is different"

"Oh yeah, have they talked about your birthday, asked you what you wanted"

"No" Henry stated.

In the early afternoon Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry and the two year olds arrived at the pre-school. They were attending Paris' pre-school graduation. The pre-school graduates were lined up in the order they were going to be called. Paris was the thirteenth.

"Paris Halliwell" Mrs. Grace called out.

Paris walked forward and hugged her teacher, she was the only one of the children who did. Mrs. Grace smiled and handed her the certificate. Paris waved it in the air and ran to hug her parents and relatives, even gave her little sister a hug.

During last period it was time for the kindergarten graduations. Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry and the two year olds arrived to support Preston. Billie, Austin, Jamie and Christy came to support not only Preston but Ginny as well. Prue didn't want to believe her only son was already graduating kindergarten.

"Welcome everyone to the 2018 kindergarten graduation. You're children are now big kids and next year will be in the first grade" Mrs. Hudson stated.

"Preston Halliwell" Mrs. Hudson called out after a dozen other names.

Preston walked forward and shook his teachers hand then received his certificate. His family cheered his name and he ran forward to hug each of them. Preston sat on his father's lap and more names were called out.

"Ginny Jerkins!"

Ginny had on a huge smile as she shook her teacher's hand and was given her certificate. She ran to her parents and aunt giving them big hugs. She then walked over to Preston and they shared a hug. On most days those two were best friends.

At four that afternoon Prue, Andy, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Coop, Paige, Henry, Victor, grandma Patty, Grams, Sam, and the children except the twins were in the elementary school gym. They were all there attending Chris's grade eight graduation. The lights went off and Principal George walked onto the stage, the stage lights came on.

"Welcome to the 2018 elementary school graduation. I have known most of these graduates since kindergarten and I am blown away about how fast the years have gone. I congratulate them all and wish them luck during their high school years and beyond them" Principal George stated then began calling names.

"Christopher Halliwell!"

The children cheered as Chris walked across the stage and shook his principal's hand. He was given his certificate and waved it in the air for everyone to see. He then gave his speech.

"School has never been easy for me so I am very proud of myself. I can't wait for high school so I can be reunited with my friends. I want to thank the adults in my life for always being there for me. I want to thank my older brother Wyatt for helping me with my homework, and I want to thank my little sister Melinda for encouraging me to do better. I wouldn't have made it this far without my family and the patient teachers."

To celebrate the three graduations the family went out to eat at Piper's restaurant. By the time they arrived home it was time for bed, none of the children fought. The adults decided to watch a movie but was interrupted by Henry Jr.

"Henry's it's late" Paige stated hinting he should go to bed.

"I want to talk about my birthday" Henry Jr. said.

"It can wait until tomorrow Henry, you need to go to bed" Henry instructed.

"My birthday is in five days and we haven't made any plans"

"Henry, we'll talk about this later, please go to bed" Paige said with her serious tone.

Henry Jr. gave up and walked up to his room. He sat on his bed thinking about what Nate had told him. One on side it was getting late and he would talk to them about it the next day. On the other hand his parents could be avoiding the subject since they don't care about him anymore. This couldn't be true he though, all these years they had made sure he knew was a true member of the family, he even had a wiccaning. He put Nate's words in the back of his mind and went to sleep.

The next day after lunch the children were playing outside. Little Henry sat his parents down to talk about his birthday. This moment is when he would know which case it had been last night.

"For my birthday I want a party as usual, just family, maybe we could invite Grams and grandma" Henry Jr. Stated.

"We're not having a party for you this year" Paige informed.

"Oh then what are we doing?"

"We thought it should just be a normal day, you're too old for parties" Henry stated.

"You gave Melinda, Tamora and Kat a party this year and their a year older than me"

"You're more mature than they are" Henry replied.

"Will there at least be a cake?"

"Of course, and a little present" Paige answered.

Disappointed Henry Jr. went outside and joined his sister and cousins. At least he was getting cake and a present, but why weren't they doing to anything to celebrate with him? Birthdays were usually a big deal in this family, since you never knew if you were going to have another birthday.

"What's wrong Henry" P.J. asked sitting down next to her cousin.

"Do you think my parents still love me or am I too old?"

"Of course they love you no matter what age. Grandpa still loves our mothers and they're old" P.J. Stated.

"They don't want to do anything for my birthday"

"Maybe they can't afford it but don't want to hurt your feelings"

"Yeah maybe you're right, thanks" Henry stated and hugged his cousin.

At night while in bed Henry Jr. started thinking. It didn't cost anything to have guests his parents didn't pay people to come. If Piper cooked the food and made the cake, why wouldn't they be able to afford it. He got out of bed and sat at his desk where he got out a piece of paper and a pencil. He wrote a letter to his big sisters.

 _Dear Tammy and Kitty_

 _Mom and dad don't want to do anything for my birthday. P.J. Says it's because they can't afford it, but it costs nothing to have family come over and make homemade food. A boy at school told me I'm too old to be loved since I'm adopted, is that true? I know I usually go to Melinda, Wyatt, P.J. Or Parker when I need advice, but you know mom and dad better than they do I guess. Plus only you two would give me the cold hard truth, I mean so would Chris but he never talks to me, and Preston's to young. I hope you're having some fun at white-lighter boot camp, and I hope you come home soon cause I miss you believe it or not._

 _Love- Henry Junior._

Henry Jr. woke up Melinda so she would orb the letter to the twins. He was excepting to get a letter back the following day. Instead he got it a few hours later. What on earth were they doing up at three in the morning, but then again he was still up. He unfolded the letter and read it in his head.

 _Henry,_

 _You are an idiot you know that. Mom and dad would never do that to us, not even you not matter how old and boring you get. They are probably planning a surprise, it happened to our friends once. Don't listen to that boy, mortal children are dumb and crazy...oh no_ _offence_ _, you're awesome...I mean...I didn't just say that... you're dumb little brother but not as dumb...ok I admit it but just this once, you're awesome. And No we are not having fun here, and I might miss you too, you'll never get me to say it. Tell everyone we say hi and have the best birthday ever, we'll orb you your present tomorrow night._

 _Love- Tamora. P.S. Only you can call me Tammy._

A surprise, that made more sense, how could he think his parents didn't love him anymore just because he was turning ten. Over the next few days he pretended he didn't know anything. Oh and the present he got from his big sisters was a book on magic creatures, he had been wanting one. The book of shadows didn't usually let Henry Jr. or his father touch him since they're mortal.

They day before Henry Jr.'s birthday he was called into the living room. His entire family were there, they all knew what was going on, even the children, even P.J. He pretended like he didn't know anything. He still didn't know what his surprise was. To tell him ten of the children had a letter on their back. He read each letter out loud and thought about what it spelled.

"AH, I'm going to DISNEY LAND" Henry Jr. screamed.

"SURPRISE" The family shouted out.

"Thank you thank you thank you" Henry Jr. screamed and hugged his parents.

"You better go pack we leave in an hour, everyone go pack" Paige instructed.

It was a long ride to Disneyland and when they arrived at the hotel it was bedtime. Henry Jr. wrote another letter to his big sisters to let them know everything was ok. Afterwards he had Paige orb send the letter along with two giant Minnie mouse stuffies one for each of the twins.

 _Dear Tammy and Kitty_

 _You were right, I'm at Disneyland. I wish you were here, you're the best sisters even though you hate me and we don't always get along. In the end you always come through for me, even you Tamora. I hope you enjoy these gifts I know you love Minnie mouse the most. Keep your spirits high and I'll see you in August._

 _Love- Henry Junior._

An hour later the twins wrote back.

 _Henry,_

 _Happy birthday we miss you too. We don't hate you, Tamora is just a grouch ignore her she loves you, don't tell her I said that. I'm glad everything turned out alright for you. Have the best birthday trip and I can't wait to see you in August, I'm counting down the days._

 _Love- Kat._

( I wanted to write more about the trip but I've never been to Disneyland and know nothing about the rides or entertainment, which is why this chapter is short. I will try to write more frequently. Thank you for reading and I would love to see your thoughts and ideas in the comments.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven**

 **Ginny's rare power**

It was July 5th, also known as Paris's birthday. She was turning four and the party was taking place and the beach since it was such a nice day. The usual guests were invited, Darryl, Sheila, Billie, Austin, Ginny, Jamie, Christy, Victor, and a few of Paris's friends: Hanna, Tyler and Violet. The children were in the water or making sandcastles, the adults were talking.

"What's the update on little Paris" Victor asked.

"Paris is always getting her nose where it doesn't belong, she's very curious, but usually well behaved, she listens to rules and doesn't copy the other children's behavior except for when it comes to Patty" Prue stated.

"She is very social and happy, in the family she's closest to Patty, between Prue and I she's closer to me" Andy stated.

"She's starting kindergarten in September and I think she'll do well" Prue said.

"Her powers are the same, she can orb" Andy said.

Around four Coop and Leo finished the BQQ food and everyone began to eat. Afterwards it was time for cake. Prue and Andy carried the cake while singing the song. They placed the cake down on the table in-front of Paris who blew out the candle.

Five days later the Halliwell/Mitchell family arrived at Billie's house. Christy was already there, this was Ginny's sixth birthday party. Austin's family arrived shortly after and were greeted by hugs from Ginny and her little brother Jamie.

"How is Ginny doing" Phoebe asked.

"Very well, she's an angel, great in school, very social, very friendly" Billie stated.

Ginny walked up to little Henry and asked him where the juice boxes were. Henry Jr. took her hand and led her over to the table. He gave her a juice box and was about to give her a cookie. Henry came over, took Ginny's hand and brought her over to her parents who wanted her.

Later Henry Jr. was reaching for a glass when he knocked over a bunch of them. He waved his arms forward and the glasses exploded. Everyone ran into the kitchen and were shocked, how did Henry get a power?

After the party was over it was Henry's turn to put Mackenzie to bed. Once she was on the bed Henry touched the blankets to tuck her in, and the blanket turned gold. Kenzie thought it was hallirous, but the other dads didn't.

"Ok think, what is something both you and Henry Junior touched, ate or went near today" Piper asked.

"All I can think of is that we both held Ginny's hand at the party" Henry stated.

"You think Ginny has a new power that can give others powers" Phoebe wondered.

"Anything is possible, I mean Passion can control people, creatures and animals" Leo pointed out.

"Ok I'll call Billie, Someone bring these two to the Elders to have to powers removed" Phoebe stated.

Andy orbed "up there" with the two Henry's. An Elder removed the magic from their bodies. Meanwhile Ginny was being tested. Darryl had agreed to hold her hand and see if he developed any power. After letting go of the child's hand he waved his arms towards a garbage can and set it on fire. Paige quickly orbed the fire to a volcano.

"This is dangerous, what if she gives more powers to demons" Austin stated.

"We should talk to the Elders" Billie suggested.

Ginny was brought to Elders who spent minutes talking among themselves. They decided she should keep her power because once it was fully developed it would also be able to take away powers from anyone or anything. Billie and Austin agreed and the Charmed made a schedule to train Ginny how to use and control her new power.

(I prefer writing short chapters, it's my style of writing, I just get to the point of the chapter and don't believe in writing in things that aren't connected to the plot of the chapter with exceptions such as birthdays or minor things. If you don't like this I suggest you stop reading my fan fictions because it's rare that you'll get a long chapter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight**

 **Magic** **saviours**

Paige, Henry, Henry Junior and Mackenzie were sitting in the crowd in the gym at white-lighter boot camp. Head leader stood in front of them to welcome them. Tamora and Kat were graduating, even better was it was they day they were returning home.

"These undisciplined white-lighters in training have turned their futures around. I hope all that we have taught will stick in their minds, if not we'll see you again for round two" Head Leader stated then called out the names.

"Tamora Mitchell!" Tamora walked onto the stage and received a certificate.

"Katalina Mitchell" Kat walked onto the stage and received a certificate.

After the ceremony the twins ran into the crowed and hugged their parents, they hadn't realized how much they had missed them. They then hugged little Henry and Mackenzie. Paige gave them another hug and took their hands orbing them back home where they were greeted by the rest of the their family.

A party was planned not only to celebrate Tamora and Kat returning home, also because it was Parker's ninth birthday. Victor arrived first, followed by Billie and her family. Elise came next with Alyssa. Darryl and Sheila followed, and last to arrive was Parker's best friend Harriett. The children played while the adults talked.

"What's my update on Parker" Victor asked.

"Parker is mostly well behaved but does act out. She gets mad when you tell her what to do and she's very stubborn" Phoebe stated.

"She is a kind girl with a big heart, in the family she's closest to P.J., Payton is a close second, between Phoebe and I she's closer to Phoebe" Coop stated.

"Next month she'll be in the fourth grade and she does average in school" Phoebe stated.

"She hasn't gotten any new powers this year, she has the power of beaming and the power of empathy" Coop stated.

A few days after her birthday Parker was with her siblings and cousins in the backyard of the manor. They were bored and suggesting fun games they could play. Parker finally thought up a game and just had to share it with the others.

"We should be magic saviours, we'll each have a nick name, we"ll rescue people and fix problems!"

"That's perfect, it'll even help us train for our real job" Preston agreed.

"Ok Wyatt you'll be king Arthur since you really are him, Chris you'll be king lightning, Melinda you can be Queen of Dance, Tamora you'll be Queen firefly, Kat you'll be Queen Icicle, P.J. You'll be Queen Cupid, Henry you'll me King of cool, Payton you'll be mother nature, Preston you are king of illusion, Patty you are Queen noisy, Paris you are Queen nosy, and I am Queen Empathy" Parker gave out everyone's names, there was no rejection.

"Look our first job, Aria has scrapped her knee" Patty pointed out.

"This is a job for Queen firefly and Queen Empathy" Wyatt stated, he was playing along just to be nice, where as Chris was being forced as punishment for insulting Patty.

Tamora and Parker rushed over to Aria was holding knee and crying. Parker comforted the toddler while Tamora healed her knee. Aria hugged them both to say thanks and orbed into the manor.

The two girls walked back over to where the other children were. They were all gathered around Preston who was using his power of illusion casting to find trouble. In their own kitchen adult Henry was using a knife to attempt to get a piece of toast out of the toaster. Kat orbed into froze him and orbed the toast onto a plate, then unfroze him.

"You should know better daddy" Kat scolded her father then returned to the others.

Over the next to weeks the Halliwell and Mitchell children kept their family safe from everything. Kat froze her mother's ice cream that was melting. Tamora started a fire in the yard for the family to roast marshmallows. Preston used his power to allow two toddlers to watch TV since the real TV was busted again. Payton saved Belle from a tree, no one could understand how Belle got in the tree. Henry helped his sister out of the toilet after she got stuck in it because she hadn't put the seat down. Parker read two stories to the toddlers after the adults gave up on putting them to bed. The one afternoon the adults gathered the children around with exciting news.

"Do the magic saviours want to vanquish a real demon" Prue asked.

"Of course, that's our job" Patty screamed out.

"Billie found one in the alley near the fire station, so better get there" Andy stated.

"What can I do to help" Henry Jr, asked.

"You have the most important job, you're the look out. If you see anyone coming shout apples to warn the others" Paige explained.

Wyatt, Chris, Melinda, Tamora, Kat, Parker, Payton, Preston, Patty and Paris arrived in the alley. They saw three demons trying to kidnap a teenager who kept dodging them. Tamora and Kat listened and looked all around, no bombs no other demons. Kat froze them demon in a odd position. Melinda orbed over to the teenager and protected them both with her orb shield. At once the children started chanting a vanquishing spell as the demon unfroze. As the demon started to turn into nothing Tamora finished the job by setting him on fire. The demon exploded into nothingness.

"Good job magic saviors, you deserve a treat, who wants ice cream" Piper asked, all hands went up.

The children knew they didn't have a normal life, but this is what they were used to. They knew they might never have another birthday. They knew anyone could be taken away from them for good, and in a second their own lives could be taken from them. They new The Elders and Cupid boss would be in charge of them in their adult lives. They knew friendships and relationships would be hard to maintain. They knew they could never truly be kids. They knew from age four they would start training to be a white-lighter/cupid and a to be ass kicking witches. Sometimes they wished they were normal kids. At the end of the day they would never give up this life, and would always answer when an innocent needed help, because this was their life, their normal, and having this life made them special and important.

(This chapter was going to be longer but I really just wanted to get to the next chapter.)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine**

 **Back to school**

It was the morning of September fifth around seven a.m. The children stood by the front door in a line with their new shows and school bags on. Leo grabbed the camera and recorded them like he does every year on the first day of school.

"The school children of 2018. In grade ten we have the eldest Halliwell...Wyatt Matthew Halliwell! In his first year of high school we have the one and only...Christopher Perry Halliwell! In grade six we have the dancing queen...Melinda Phoebe Halliwell, the cupid to be Prue Johanna Halliwell, and the double trouble...Tamora and Katalina Mitchell! In grade five we have Mr. Cool...Henry Mitchell Junior! In grade four we have the girl who does what she wants...Parker Elise Halliwell! In grade three we have the next mother nature...Payton Angel Halliwell! In grade one we have the unpredictable...Preston Morris Halliwell! In senior kindergarten we have the chatter box...Patty Victoria Halliwell! In her first year of kindergarten we have the nosy queen... Paris Destiny Halliwell! In their first year of pre-school we have the little boss...Passion Grace Halliwell, the Demander...Aria Diamond Halliwell, the spoiled princess...Penny Valentine Halliwell, and the girl who knows what she wants and when she wants it...Mackenzie Lorraine Mitchell!"

The door opened and the children escaped the manor. At the bus stop the firs bus to come rolling down the street picked up Wyatt and Chris. Piper waited with the elementary school kid until a second bus arrived. The doors flew opened and on went Melinda, Tamora, Kat, P.J., little Henry. Parker, Payton, Preston, Patty and Paris. Meanwhile Phoebe drove the four two year olds to pre-school.

At high school Wyatt and Chris met up with Dakota, Kennedy, Austin, Carter and Claire. Only Chris was happy when his girlfriend Susan Black joined them. They shared a kiss and followed the others into the school. Chris was excited to finally be going to school with big kids instead of with the little kids.

At the elementary school Melinda dropped off Patty and Paris and the kindergarten fenced in play area, while the other went to the school yard. Tamora and Kat greeted their twin friends Lily and Rosie. P.J. Was greeted by her best friend Onia, the other kids met up with their friends. Melinda made her way to the school yard and ran into Alyssa's arms.

At Westcott high school the bell rang and the group made their way to home room. It turned out the each had room in the same room even though they were different grades.

At Westcott elementary school the children lined up in rows behind the teachers who called their names. Melinda, Tamora, Kat, and P.J. Along with Rosie, Lily, Onia and Alyssa had Mr. Quinton. Henry Junior has Miss Cascade. Parker had Mrs. Jones, Payton had Mr. Dawson. Preston had Mrs. Cannon. Patty had Mrs. Hudson, and Paris had Mrs. Wellington. All of these teachers had taught Wyatt through his elementary school years.

For both the high school and elementary school the first assignment was to write about themselves.

 _Wyatt Halliwell_

 _My name is Wyatt Matthew Halliwell, I was named after my father Leo Wyatt and my aunt Paige Matthews. My birthday is February second, I was born in 2003. As you obviously know I am in grade ten and attended Westcott high school. I work as a waiter at my mother's restaurant called "The Halliwells." I live in a manor in Sans Francisco._

 _I live with my parents, siblings, three aunts, three uncles and too many cousins. My mother Piper Halliwell is a cook at the restaurant she owns. My father Leo Wyatt is a doctor out of town. My mom's sisters are Prue Halliwell, Phoebe Halliwell, and Paige Matthews. Their husbands are Andy Trudeau,Coop Halliwell, and Henry Mitchell. Prue and Andy have four children: Payton, Preston, Paris, and Passion. Phoebe and Coop have four daughters: P.J., Parker, Patty, and Penny. Paige and Henry have four children: biological identical twin daughters Tamora and Kat, an adopted son Henry Jr., and a biological daughter Mackenzie. I have a younger brother named Chris whose a freshman here, meaning in grade nine. I have a younger sister named Melinda whose in grade six, and I have a little sister named Aria who started pre-school today, meaning she's two. I also have a family dog named Belle that technically belongs to my cousin P.J., Belle is almost seven years old._

 _I have blonde hair that goes down to just below my chin, and I have brown eyes. I look more like my father than I look like my mother, but when I was first born I had brown hair. I usually wear stripped loose shirts and jeans. I am 123.5 lb and 67.0" tall._

 _I have just a few friends. My closest friends are Dakota and Kennedy, I have known them since pre-school. I met Austin and Carter sometime in early elementary school. I met Claire at camp when I was six, she's a year old than me. I have two other friends who are twins named Olivia and Emily, they live out of town and I only see them during the summer. I also have Darryl Junior whose a year older than me, I've known him my whole life since our parents are family friends._

 _My hobbies include hanging out with my friends at the park. I enjoy sports and I like working. Ever since I was little I have been obsessed with cow boys, that's calmed down over the years but it's still a hobby, my parents believe I was a cowboy in a previous life._

 _In the future I want follow in my parent's footsteps and join the family business. I wouldn't mind getting married and having a family of my own._

 _Chris Halliwell_

 _My name is Christopher Perry Halliwell, but everyone calls me Chris. I am almost fourteen, my birthday is October 8th, I was born in 2004. As you obviously know I am in grade nine and attended Westcott high school. I live in a manor in Sans Francisco._

 _I live with my parents, siblings, three aunts, three uncles and too many cousins. My mother Piper Halliwell is a cook at the restaurant she owns. My father Leo Wyatt is a doctor out of town. The three aunts I live with are my mom's sisters and each have a husband and four children. I have an older brother named Wyatt whose in grade ten, I have a younger sister named Melinda whose in grade six, and I have a little sister named Aria who just started pre-school. I also have a family dog named Belle that technically belongs to my cousin P.J., Belle is almost seven years old._

 _I have short dark brown hair, and brown eyes. I look more like my father than I look like my mother. I usually wear long sleeve shirts of different colors and jeans. I am 112.0 lb and 63.5" tall._

 _I have a few friends. My closest friends are Dakota and Kennedy, I have known them since first grade I met Austin and Carter at the same time. I met Claire at camp when I was four and a half, she was seven. I have two other friends who are twins named Olivia and Emily, they live out of town and I only see them during the summer._

 _I enjoy hanging out with my friends at the park. I'm usually playing video game._

 _In the future I want join the family business. I can see myself getting married but not having children, I'm not very good with children even though I live with like 14_

 _Melinda Halliwell_

 _My name is Melinda Phoebe Halliwell, I was named after my ancestor Melinda Warren who is a very important person in my family line, and my middle names comes from my aunt Phoebe Halliwell. My birthday is March 4th, I was born in 2007, meaning I am eleven years old. I am in grade six and attended Westcott elementary school. I live in a manor in Sans Francisco._

 _I live with my parents, siblings, three aunts, three uncles and too many cousins. My mother Piper Halliwell is a cook at the restaurant she owns. She is the boss of the family and everyone listens to her or else. My father Leo Wyatt is a doctor out of town, he's more laid back and easy with rules. My mom's older sister Prue Halliwell is another boss in the family but isn't as scary as my mom. My mom's younger sister Phoebe Halliwell is loving, patient and too easy on rules. My mom's younger half sister Paige Matthews can be strict but is usually only so with her kids. Their husbands are Andy Trudeau,Coop Halliwell, and Henry Mitchell. Prue and Andy have four children: Payton, Preston, Paris, and Passion. Phoebe and Coop have four daughters: P.J., Parker, Patty, and Penny. Paige and Henry have four children: biological identical twin daughters Tamora and Kat, an adopted son Henry Jr., and a biological daughter Mackenzie. I have an older brother named Wyatt whose 15 and in grade ten, an older brother named Chris whose almost fourteen and in grade nine, and a two year old sister who just started pre-school, she'll be three in January. I also have a family dog named Belle that technically belongs to my cousin P.J., Belle is almost seven years old._

 _I have dark brown hair that goes down to just below my shoulders, and I have brown eyes. I look just like my mother. I usually wear plain light colored long sleeve shirts and skirts. I am 81.5 lb and 56.7" tall._

 _I have only one friend, a best friend. Her name is Alyssa, she the niece of my aunt Phoebe's boss. I used to have many friends but I found it was too hard to keep up, so I just kept my best friend._

 _I love to Dance, I've been taking lessons since I was four. A few years ago I started being interested in cooking with my mom. I also enjoy spending time with Alyssa and my cousins Tamora, Kat and P.J._

 _In the future I want to be a cook like my mom. I'm not sure if I want to be in the family business, which I can't tell you what it is, but my parents have a secret job that our family has had for generations, don't worry it's legal. I think I would like to get married and have a few kids._

 _Tamora Mitchell_

 _My name is Tamora Piper Mitchell, I was named after my middle names comes from my aunt Piper Halliwell. My birthday is May 6th, I was born in 2007, meaning I am eleven years old. I am in grade six and attended Westcott elementary school. I live in a manor in Sans Francisco._

 _I live with my parents, siblings, three aunts, three uncles and too many cousins. My mother Paige Matthews is a children's social worker, my dad Henry Mitchell is a parole officer who looks after underage offenders. My mom has three older half-sisters who each have a husband and four children. I have a twin sister named Kat, an adopted little brother named Henry Junior, and a little sister named Mackenzie. I also have a family dog named Belle she is almost seven years old._

 _I have light red hair that is usually tied in two braids on the side, and I have green eyes. I usually wear dresses of different patterns and colors. I am 85.5 lb and 57.7" tall._

 _I love to cause trouble and do whatever it is I'm not supposed to do, that counts as a hobby right?_

 _In the future I want to in the family business, I think that's what I would be best at. I also have to have a second job since the family business doesn't pay well. I guess that job could be a police officer, I like to yell at idiots. I don't ever want to get married and I don't like children._

 _Kat Mitchell_

 _My name is Katalina Mitchell, I was named after a family friend named Billie Jerkins, and she has a daughter who goes to school here in grade one. My birthday is May 6th, I was born in 2007, meaning I am eleven years old. I am in grade six and attended Westcott elementary school. I live in a manor in Sans Francisco._

 _I live with my parents, siblings, three aunts, three uncles and too many cousins. My mother is Paige Matthews my dad is Henry Mitchell. I have a twin sister named Tamora, an adopted little brother named Henry Junior, and a little sister named Mackenzie. I also have a dog named Belle, she is almost seven years old._

 _I have light red hair that is usually tied in two braids on the side, and I have green eyes. I usually wear dresses of different patterns and colors. I am 85.5 lb and 57.7" tall._

 _I love to sing and I like art but I'm not very good at it, not like my cousin Parker is. I mostly do whatever Tamora wants to do, she always has fun ideas._

 _In the future I will go into the family business, I'm already a part of it and have training since I was three or four. I want to get married and have kids, I am really god with my baby sister Kenzie. I also want to be a judge on one of those singing shows._

 _P.J. Halliwell_

 _My name is Prue Johnna Halliwell, but everyone calls me P.J., I was named after my my aunt Prue Halliwell after we thought we would never see her again since she was in a coma. My birthday is November 13, I was born in 2007, so I am almost eleven. I am in grade six and attended Westcott elementary school. I live in a manor in Sans Francisco._

 _I live with my parents, siblings, three aunts, three uncles and too many cousins. My mother Phoebe Halliwell is an advice columnist for the local newspaper, my dad Coop used to work in the love industry but is now a stay at home dad, but he might go back to his job now that all us kids are in school. My mom has three sisters who each have a husband and four children. I have a younger sister named Parker who's nine, a little sister named Patty who's four, and a baby sister named Penny whose two. I also my family dog named Belle she is almost seven years old. She was given to me for my fourth birthday._

 _I have Dark brown hair that I usually tie in a ponytail, and I have matching eyes. I usually wear jean jackets with plain color shirts and jeans._

 _My passion is art, any type of art, and I think I'm really good at art. I also enjoy reading and writing but not as much as I love art. I like to be on my own most of the time but I usually want to be around my friends and most of my family._

 _In the future I don't want to go into the family business of my mom and aunts. I want to be in the love industry like my father. He promised he would train me himself. I really want to get married and feel love myself, and I want children who will eventually find love too. Love is the most powerful factor in our lives._

 _Henry Mitchell_

 _My name is Henry Mitchell Junior, I was named after my adoptive father. I was born to a criminal and a teenage mother, one died the other is jail. It my adoptive mother who helped me be born, as she adopted me as soon as I was born. My birthday is June 15th, I was born in 2008, so I am ten years old. I am in grade five and attended Westcott elementary school. I live in a manor in Sans Francisco._

 _I live with my parents, siblings, three aunts, three uncles and too many cousins. My mother Paige Matthews is a children's social worker, my dad Henry Mitchell is a parole officer who looks after underage offenders. I don't see my father anymore but sometimes I visit my real grandmother. I have three stepsisters, two older named Kat and Tamora, and one younger named Mackenzie, I call them Tammy, Kitty and Kenzie. I also have a dog named Belle._

 _I have dusty born hair, and I have light brown eyes. I wear what most ten year old boys wear._

 _I love reading more than anything. It's really the only thing I like to do. I also enjoy playing with all my sisters and cousins._

 _In the future I don't really know what I want to do, my parents say I can do anything I want. I'm not going to be in the family business, I don't have the right skills which is fine. I'm not sure if I want to get married, but I do want to adopt. I want to adopt to give a child or two a good home just like my parents gave me. No one deserves to feel like they don't belong._

 _Parker Halliwell_

 _My name is Parker Elise Halliwell, I was named after my mom's boss Elise Rothman, whose Niece Alyssa is friends with my cousin Melinda and big sister P.J. My birthday is August 12th, I was born in 2009, meaning I am nine years old. I am in grade four and attended Westcott elementary school. I live in a manor in Sans Francisco._

 _I live with my parents, siblings, three aunts, three uncles and too many cousins. My mother is Phoebe Halliwell, she's really nice and loves me very much, and so does my dad Coop. I have a big sister named P.J., a younger sister named Patty and a baby sister named Penny, I love my sisters very much. I also have a dog named Belle, her birthday is in November._

 _I have dark brown hair and eyes, I don't really do anything special with my hair I don't like it tied. I usually wear jean jackets and jean skirts, my mother finds them so adorable and I don't mind wearing them._

 _Right now I like to play dress up and make up games with my friends, sisters and cousins. I am the one who makes up most of the games we play. I like to be the boss whenever I can, but I play nice and I play fair. My mommy and daddy taught me that lesson when I was really little._

 _In the future I want to in the family business. I'm going to try the love thing my dad did but I'm not sure I'm cut out for it. I think I would like to be the boss of someone in a big company. I think I'll get married and have kids but I don't know yet._

 _Payton Halliwell_

 _My name is Payton Angel Halliwell, I was named Angel because it was Angel who gave me to my parents, they always tell me that story. My birthday is April 14th, I was born in 2010, that makes me eight years old.. I am in grade three and attended Westcott elementary school. I live in a manor in Sans Francisco._

 _I live with my parents, siblings, three aunts, three uncles and too many cousins. My mother Prue Halliwell is a photographer, she has her own studio. My dad Andy is a out of town doctor who deals with special cases. I have a little brother named Preston, a little sister named Paris and a little sister named Passion. I also have a family dog named Belle._

 _I have long dark brown hair that is never the same style. I also have dark brown eyes, and I look just like my dad. I don't have a style of clothes either, I'll wear anything._

 _I love being outside, school should be outside. I don't care if it's raining or if it's freezing. From dawn till sunset you'll find me outside. I love to plant flowers with my dad, it's our special thing._

 _In the future I want to be in the family business. I want to do something that involves nature. I don't think I'll get married and have kids but you never know. Are eight year olds supposed to know if they want that?_

 _Preston Halliwell_

 _My name is Preston Morris Halliwell, my middle name is the last name of a family whose friends with my family. My birthday is September 17th, I was born in 2012, which means I am almost six years old. I am in grade one and attended Westcott elementary school. I live in a manor in Sans Francisco._

 _I live with my parents, siblings, three aunts, three uncles and too many cousins. My mother is Prue Halliwell and my dad is Andy. My mom has three older half-sisters who each have a husband and four children. I have a big sister named Payton and I have two little sisters named Paris and Passion._

 _I have dark brown hair and eyes, I don't know what my style is._ _I love to cause trouble according to my parents. I also love watching TV and spying on people. I love to eat and I hate bedtime._

 _In the future I want to in the family business. I don't know what else I want to do. I don't want to get married ever, and no kids ever!_

 _Ginny Jerkins_

 _My name is Ginny Christy Jerkins, my middle name is my aunt's name. My birthday is July 10th, I was born in 2012, meaning I am six years old. I am in grade one and attended Westcott elementary school. I live in a manor in Sans Francisco._

 _I live with my parents and younger brother. My mom Billie helps the police with special cases. My dad Austin is a college teacher. I have an awesome little brother named Jamie, he's only two years old._

 _I have light blonde hair and light blue eyes, I look like my mommy. I love to play with my toys and with my brother and with my best friend Preston. I like playing dress up and pretending I'm a princess._

 _In the future I want to be a dancer I think that will be fun. I want to get married and have a million babies. I'll be the best mommy in the entire world._

During lunch at the high school Wyatt was eating with his friends in the cafeteria. Chris was on a lunch date with Susan outside the school. However Susan started to complain she was to hot so they went inside. She then complained about her meal, so Chris gave her his. Wyatt shook his head and bought his brother a burger with money from his pay check, he couldn't let him go hungry.

"She's taking advantage of you" Wyatt whispered.

"I'll talk to her, anyways thanks I'd pay you back if I could" Chris replied.

"Don't mention it, but if you want to date her I suggest getting a job" Wyatt stated and went back to his friends.

At pre-school is was free time. Penny was playing nicely with Jamie. Passion dumped the sand table on the ground and was put on a time out. Aria landed on time out for flooding the bathroom. Mackenzie ended up on time out as well for attempting to cut off her hair, just like Tamora and Kat had succeeded in doing years before.

At work Prue was taking wedding photos of an newly wed couple, Christy was working the cash register. Andy was healing a charge in Germany who had come face to face with their first upper level demon. Piper was cooking her famous beef stew that the restaurant was always running out of. Phoebe was working on her latest advice column helping single parents who wanted to get back into the dating game. Paige was bringing a neglected child to a foster home. Henry was chasing after a parole who had failed to check in. At home Coop and Leo were doing the housework, it was odd not having any children running around.

During last class all the classes headed down to the gym. Each year during the last class of the first day Principal George would welcome them. He would call the classed onto the stage and have them introduced. Once everyone was in the gym and had quieted down Principal George began to welcome.

"Another school year has become. We have returning students as well as new students. It is wonderful to see so many smart young faces every year." He went on to introduce the grade eight and seven classes.

"Please welcome Mr. Quinton's sixth grade class. We have Alyssa Rothman, Katalina Mitchell, Lily Queens, Melinda Halliwell, Onia Indiana, Prudence Halliwell, Rosie Queens, Tamora Mitchell" Principal George called out along with eleven more names.

The students walked onto the stage in the order in which they were called. P.J. Had always despised this part of the first day back to school, she didn't like being the center of attention. Tamora and Kat on the other hand loved it. They waved to the other students and got cheers.

"Grade six is the year most children start to grow up. They find new interests leaving others behind. They begin to learn more about who they are, what they like, what they want to wear. I wish you sixth graders a year full of learning, reward, and fun" Principal George said.

"Please Welcome Miss Cascades's fifth grade class. We have Henry Mitchell Junior" Principal George called out along with twenty four other names.

"Grade five is a good year, you are now old enough to know what true friends are, you'll be learning much more than in previous grades, and love might come into the air for the first time."

"Please welcome Mrs. Jones's fourth grade class. We have Parker Halliwell" Principal George called out along with twenty five other names.

"You are now in the middle grades of elementary school. You are no longer little kids. You learn more this year."

"Please welcome Mr. Dawson's third grade class, we have Payton Halliwell" Principal George called out along with twenty two other names.

"Third grade is an exciting grade, a fun grade." Principal George then did the second grade class.

"Please welcome Mrs. Canon's first grade class. We have Ginny Jerkins, Preston Halliwell" Principal George called out along with nineteen other names.

"You have now entered the lower levels of elementary, you're no longer beginners. This is a big step in growing up. You will get your first real taste of what this school has to offer."

"Please welcome Mrs. Hudson's senior kindergarten class. We have Patty Halliwell" Principal George called out along with eighteen other names.

"This is your last year of being the babies of school. Everything you do and learn this year will prepare you for first grade. Enjoy the year and don't forget to be a kid."

"Now I am proud to introduce our new remembers of Westcott Elementary school, please welcome Mrs. Wellington's junior kindergarten class. We have Paris Halliwell, Emma Rolland, Hanna Steer, Malcolm Gerald, Ana Mouse, Emily File, Ezra Finland, Spencer Hummingstone, Allison Dracen, Toby Caven, Caleb Rivers, Mona Vincent, Noal Kenneth, and Hudson Michael's"

"Welcome to your first year of school. This is where it all begins."

On the 17th of September guests arrived for Preston's sixth birthday party. Ginny ran into his arms as soon as she arrived with her parents and little brother. Like always the children played together loudly as the adults talked over their voices.

"How is the little devil doing" Victor asked.

"He loves to misbehave at home and at school, Always in trouble this one" Prue stated.

"He isn't very friendly either, Ginny is the only one he's nice to" Andy stated.

"At school he refuses to do anything most of the time, but I know he's a bright kid" Prue said.

"Well all witch children are smarter more advanced than the average child. Their communication is almost perfection by age two. They understand big words and concepts by age four" Andy informed.

"Interesting, that explains how Aria had a ten minute conversation with me about how to make her sandwich just right. And it explains how Patty was talking to me about how to improve my studio as though she was a professional, I'm actually going to take some of her advice, what kid of child talks like this, how did we not notice, surly their teachers must realize they're smarter and more advanced" Prue stated.

"I guess they just think we're teaching them more at home by example" Andy shrugged.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten**

Andy, Leo, Coop and Henry arrived at the pre-school to pick up Passion, Aria, Penny and Mackenzie. The four girls had been suspended for biting, hitting and kicking the other children constantly. When they arrived their daughters ran to them like they were all innocent, the dads were not impressed.

On their way home Andy got a call from the elementary school. Preston had been suspended for letting a stray dog into the school. Andy turned the car around and picked up Preston in the office.

"Alright ladies you know you are not allowed to hurt other people, you can only hurt evil creatures. I am taking away your powers for the rest of the week" the dads all agreed.

"Now Preston I don't know what you were thinking, did you use magic to bring the dog in" Andy asked his son who shook his head.

"You're grounded from TV for the rest of the week, and if you use your power to watch TV you'll lose them for the week" Andy punished his son.

After school Chris went to park to celebrate his fourteenth birthday his friends and girlfriend, Wyatt was at work. While Chris was talking with his friends, Susan started to get bored. She spotted some children and went to bully them, one of her hobbies. Chris noticed but knew better than to stop her.

"Why haven't you broken up with her yet, you're smarter than this Chris" Claire asked.

"It isn't so bad" Chris replied.

"She takes your food at lunch, gets mad if you don't do everything right, doesn't let you hang with your friends" Kennedy started listing.

"I know, but she's my first girlfriend, and barely anyone likes me"

"You deserve a whole lot better" Dakota stated.

When evening came Wyatt made his way home. When he arrived his family was getting ready to leave. The rule was he could celebrate his birthday with his friends out of the manor, but he still had to go out for dinner with his family. They went to the Halliwells just so Piper and Wyatt could join them on their break. This year Victor came too.

"So how is Chris doing" Victor asked.

"Getting more mature now, but still gets into stupid arguments with the little ones. He doesn't rebel and usually does what he's told" Leo stated.

"He is a social teen but not very friendly, you gave to get to know him and get used to him to see the goodness in him. His girlfriend is a total pest and I think he's finally going to dump her" Piper stated, Chris had gone to the bathroom.

"School wise he's very smart when he does the work, he often refuses to do certain assignments" Leo said.

The next day Wyatt and Chris were talking down the hall headed towards the cafeteria. A senior was passing out invitations to a Halloween party. He gave one to Wyatt and Chris even though they didn't know him and were in the younger grades of high school.

"Hey a party cool can't wait" Chris stated to Wyatt.

"Chris no, high parties are not like kid parties. Instead of punch there will be school there will smoking and couple's sleeping together if you know what I mean" Wyatt stated.

"I'm still going to go I just won't do anything stupid" Chris stated.

The brothers argued about the party all day at school. When they arrived home Wyatt knew how to stop his brother from going. He went and told their parents.

"No way Chris, it is easy to be influenced" Piper stated.

"But mom, I can be trusted" Chris whined.

"Fourteen is too young to be trusted at a high school party, you are not going" Leo put his foot down.

Cursing under his breath Chris stormed up to his room. On the night of Halloween he decided to rebel against his parents by attending the party, he was going to meet Susan there. He went up to his room and orbed outside of the house the party was at. There he met Susan and walked in with her.

The house was filled with music that was too loud and almost every 11th and 12th grader at Westcott high school. They seemed to be the only lower grades there, it seemed it wasn't only his parents who had common sense. As Wyatt had said there weren't any adults, the drink were alcohol, and teenagers were smoking and making out. Susan went to get a drink, Chris tried to stop her but she went ahead anyways. He however didn't drink, he wasn't going to do anything stupid. Sneaking out of the house was the only rebellious thing he was ever going to do.

At the manor Wyatt went looking for Chris to see if he wanted to go to a movie with their friends. He couldn't find him anywhere so he went to Preston. Preston used his illusion power to show Chris at the party trying to get Susan away from the punch bowl. Without telling his parents who had just come back with the children from trick or treating, he went to the party to get his brother.

Wyatt arrived at the house and went in pretending to be a guest. He found Chris dancing with his drunk girlfriend. When Chris saw him he froze, he knew he was dead meat. Wyatt pulled his brother outside to interrogate him.

"Let me smell you" Wyatt strangely asked.

"You don't smell like smoke or alcohol, did you sleep with Susan?"

"No she tried to but I pushed her away, look Wyatt I'm not stupid ok" Chris stated.

"Walk in a straight line" Wyatt ordered and Chris obeyed.

"How long have you been here?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours and you're clean, I misjudged your judgement, I'm sorry Chris I was just looking out for you" Wyatt apologized.

"I know you were and I should have listened. I am not ready for a high school party, just look at my girlfriend."

"Ok go find her and I'll her home, she's so drunk she won't remember seeing the magic" Wyatt stated.

Chris nodded and went back into the house and found Susan drinking again. He grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. Wyatt orbed her home, then the brothers orbed to the manor. Wyatt told his parents they had gone to see a movie with their friends, the friends had been called and agreed to be back up. Piper and Leo believed the story and sent the boys to bed.

"Thanks for covering for me" Chris said by his bedroom door.

"I only did that because you didn't do anything stupid, I think showing that you can make good decisions under the influence of older teenagers outweighs the need of punishment for sneaking out" Wyatt replied and walked into his room.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven**

 **The next generation of love begins**

It was the morning of P.J.'s eleventh birthday, she was getting out of school. She was with her parents and Aunt Piper at the pet shop. Phoebe had managed to convince her sister to allow P.J. to get a cat. Piper came along just to make sure they didn't get another dog, Belle was enough trouble. P.J. wanted a new pet because she was upset her siblings and cousins had pretty much stolen Belle over the years. The young tween looked around at all the kittens and her eyes found themselves stuck on a fluffy black one.

"I want this one" P.J. told the assistant.

"Alright this lady is eight weeks old, you can pick her up in an hour. We just have to clean her up and give her the shots" the assistant told the child who nodded.

In an hour P.J., Phoebe, Coop and Piper went back to the pet store. A worker came and handed the kitten to P.J. as her mother paid for the cat. She was laughing as the tiny kitten licked her hand. She was perfect and so darn cute.

"What are you going to call her" Phoebe asked.

"Trixie" P.J. replied walking out with her family.

Upon arriving at the manor it was time to introduce Belle to Trixie. Belle starred for a moment than sniffed her. Trixie wasn't at all intimidated, in fact she started to play with the hyper English springier spaniel. It was relief that they got along, they weren't sure how Belle would react and if Trixie would be scared.

Hours later the children arrived home from the three schools. They all gathered around the new kitten each wanting to hold her. Trixie loved all the attention she was getting and purred loudly. Another worry Phoebe and Coop had was how she would react to all the noise of the sixteen children.

Since there was a new kitten in the house there wasn't going to be a birthday party. The adults assumed that would be too much for Trixie to handle on her first day home. Instead Victor came over to have supper with the family at the manor. Most of the children tried to be quiet for the new addition to the family.

"So my update on P.J." Victor stated.

"She's one of our top three most behaved, never breaks a rule' Phoebe stated.

"School wise she is doing very well in the sixth grade" Coop informed.

"She is much more social now and has three or four friends. In the family she's closest to Parker, Melinda and the twins. And she is definitely a daddy's girl, she wants to start her cupid training" Phoebe added.

A week later P.J. was in her room packing her suitcase. She was headed to Loveland to begin her cupid training. She was allowed to bring Trixie with her, since a type of love is person to animal.

Cupid training for born cupids begin at the age of eleven weather they want to or not. At graduation the cupids will decide if they want to be an official cupid. If not they get to keep their powers but will be working mortal jobs and have no accesses to cupid items such as the ring to travel through time. P.J. already knew this is what she wanted, but Parker wasn't sure yet and would start her training in two years.

P.J. beamed down to the living room with her suitcase and Trixie in a cage. She hugged her mother and sisters as Coop picked up her luggage and the cage. Wiping away a tear P.J. took her father's hand and he beamed them both to the training camp in Loveland, located in the magic realm. There Coop led his daughter to her den mother and hugged her tightly.

"Do the best you can and have fun, I love you baby" Coop said his goodbyes.

"I love you too daddy, see you next month" P.J. replied.

Coop beamed back to the manor after a final wave and last minute advice. P.J. held her suitcase and kitten and followed her den mother to her room. There she was greeted by six other girls around her age.

"Girls this is P.J., P.J. these are your roommates Julia, Ashley, Nancy, Jenny, Mindy and Rosalie. Oh and I am Den mother Alicia." Alicia left to let the girls settle.

"So are you from the magic realm or mortal realm" Julia asked.

"The mortal realm, I'm the eldest daughter of charmed one Phoebe Halliwell"

"No way you are a Halliwell, how many siblings do you have" Ashley asked.

"I have three sisters, all of them have powers too"

"No way you're a next generation charmed one" Nancy stated.

"Yes I am, I'm a cupid witch."

"What are mortals like" Jenny asked wide eyed.

"Most of them are pretty boring, but one thing that never gets old is seeing their stupid faces when they see magic." P.J. imitated their faces and laughed along with the other girls.

Alicia returned and instructed their girls to follow her. P.J. followed the others out of her dorm room and into a large room that held only a stage and chairs. The girls seated themselves on these chairs as other cupids in training, mostly adults, entered and did the same. Once everyone was settled the boss cupid walked onto the stage holding a microphone.

"Good morning everyone I am the boss Cupid, it is a pleasure to meet all of you future cupids. You will be divided into two groups, the born cupids and those who became cupids by myself after death. For the next month you be trained in all cupid activities. There will be two stages. Stage one is the basics, if you pass you will be given all your cupid powers and stage two will be learning how to use them. Those who fail will have to restart, after a certain amount of failers those who came after death will be sent to the after life, those who were born this life will be sent back home to live as mortals."

"I am Julie the group leader of the born cupids, those in my group please follow me out" A woman cupid asked.

P.J. got up and followed the other born cupids out the room behind Julie. The ones in their group were eleven year olds who were new to training, and older born cupids who had failed in the past, most were the eleven year old new cupids in training like P.J. Julie lead them outside a door down the hall and stopped.

"In this room your empathy will be tested, those with the power of empathy are excused and may return to their room to do as they wish" Julie stated.

A few of them left but P.J. wasn't one, it was Parker who had that power. (P.J.'s powers were beaming and premonition.) Julie looked at the remanding trainees and picked one to go first. P.J. waited with the others until it was her turn.

P.J. Walked into the room with Julie and saw a child crying over a scrapped knee. Without asking what she was supposed to do P.J. Walked over to the child and comforted him. She beamed in a first aid kit and placed a bandage on his injury. The child then left the room and was replaced by two teenagers bullying another teenager. Feeling angry P.J. walked forward and scolded them. When they ignored her she raised her voice and shouted feeling her anger rise. The three teenagers left and was replaced by a college student holding a diploma with no one to congratulate him. P.J. felt bad and happy for him so she congratulated him. He then shook her head and left the room.

"Well done P.J., you may head back to your room now" Julie dismissed her.

Through the rest of the week P.J. was tested on her emotions towards occurrences. On the first day of the second week she started something new. She was in a classroom with her other group members. She was being tested on her definition of love. Her assignment was to write what love was to her.

 _Love is when my mom and dad hug me and say the love be everyday before I get on the bus. Love is when I give my little sisters a hug to make them happy. Love is when I'm laughing without control with my friends. Love is when is my older cousins gives me advice when something is wrong. Love is when I help an innocent and they give me the look of appreciation without saying anything. Love is when I see everyone get hugs and kisses from their friends and families. Love is when I help my sister Parker with her homework when she's too embarrassed to ask but struggling. Love is when I save the world from evil no matter what the coast I have to pay is. Love is when my whole family and all our friends come together to celebrate a birthday or holiday. Love is kindness and kindness is love._

Through out the rest of the week P.J. Was tested on her ability to sense love between those who are too afraid to grab it on their own. She was given three people on dates and she had to point out which of them had true love between them. At the end of the week she was put on three different dates to see if she could feel a true connection with any of her dates. She could easily tell none of them were right for her.

"You are doing very well P.J." Julie told her.

"Thank you"

"You must miss your family, you talk about them all the time"

"Yes I do miss them very much"

"Then why don't you write to them, I'm sure they would love to know how you're doing."

"I will, see you tomorrow" P.J. Replied and skipped down the hall to her dorm.

 _Hi everyone I hope you are well. I have made some great friends, they are all from the magic realm, from Loveland. My leader Julie says I am doing very well in my training. I am very proud of myself. And don't worry I am taking very good care of Trixie, she's a little bigger now. I hope you are all doing good too and I can't wait to come home. I am learning so much about being a cupid and I'm sure this is what I want to do. I really want to help people find love, and I hope one day I will too._

 _Love you always- P.J._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Christmas**

At cupid camp P.J. was standing the line of cupid trainees. It was time for to receive all her cupid powers. When he turn came she stepped onto the stage and took the boss Cupid's hand. Their hands were surrounded in a gold glow as he gave her the powers. At the end she was given her very own cupid ring, just like the one her dad has.

Stage two was practicing her powers. P.J. was sent into a wrong with a test much like her first. Only this time she was sensing emotions with the power of empathy. The little boy with the scrapped knee was back crying, and P.J. started to cry herself. After a moment she whipped away her tears and toned down the power just enough for her to feel enough, now she was able to help the boy with the first aid kit. When the two teenagers bulling another came in P.J. went straight to shouting at them. She almost used her powers against but stopped herself just in time. When the college graduate came in P.J. was overjoyed from him and started jumping up and down while cheering. She managed to get a grip of herself and properly congratulated him.

The next day it was time to practice the power of sensing, which was both a cupid and white-lighter power. She sat in an empty room next to Julie and was told to sense the locations of her parents and sisters. She was able to sense her mom at work, her father at home and her sisters at school. Julie made sure she was right by sensing them as well, P.J. had done perfectly.

The next day she had to practice her power of slowing down time, this power would only affect her charges. In the empty room P.J. was given a couple arguing over money. She calmed herself and focused. The couple went into slow motion and P.J. approached them. She told them how to resolve their issues, this was the power of suggestion, then allowed time to continue normally. Another job well done.

The next day P.J. practice her power of reality warping. She had to switch bodies with Julie using this power. She found it fun and did it without any trouble. She then switched herself and Julie back. That wasn't the only thing this power could do though. This power could do so much more, more than P.J. realized, and more than Coop knew.

The next day came her favourite part, getting to use the ring. She slipped on the ring and went back in time to see of Julie's past relationships. She watched her having her heart broken several time and breaking the hearts of others. Another thing P.J. realized was that Julie was from the mortal realm, not Loveland. This made her wonder if a mortal realm born creature had the option to move and live in the magic realm.

"You are the top student P.J., and remember to keep your ring on and never let anyone use it unless in an emergency" Julie instructed, receiving a nod in response.

At the end of the week it was P.J.'s cupid training graduation, the day she would decide if she wanted to be an official cupid. Standing in a line next to the stage P.J. looked into the crowd. Phoebe, Coop, Parker, Patty and Penny were there supporting her. Only her parents and sisters were allowed to attend the graduation. She was nervous but didn't know why, she knew this is what she wanted, and this was the life she was going to choose.

"I am proud to have had this young lady, and I know she'll make us proud. Prue Johnna Halliwell please come up onto the stage" Boss cupid instructed.

P.J. came onto the stage and shook his hand but didn't receive a diploma. Boss Cupid led her to a table where a contact laid on the table. If she singed it she would be an official cupid, if not she would only be a charmed one and witch. P.J. smiled at her family, picked up the pen and singed the contract. The contact stated she would be an official cupid and fulfill all her duties while living a life.

"Congratulations, everyone please welcome our newest cupid P.J. Halliwell!"

The twenty third of December was Patty's fifth birthday. Elise came along with her daughter Rebecca and niece Alyssa. Darryl and Sheila arrived but their boys didn't come, they rarely came. Victor of course came along with Billie, Christy, Austin, Ginny and Jamie. Patty's two friends from kindergarten Levi and Leanne also came with their parents. This meant the two year olds were brought out of the house with Andy, Leo and Henry, since there were mortals in the house who didn't know about magic, the toddlers couldn't yet be trusted.

"My update on little Patty" Victor asked.

"Lately she has been a little brat always causing trouble. However for the most part if we tell her to do something she listens" Phoebe stated.

"School wise she's doing really well and is already reading picture books" Coop added.

"She is a social butterfly, never shuts up. In the family she's closest to Patty for sure. She seems to be more of a daddy's girl as well" Phoebe shared.

The next day it was Christmas Eve. During the day the family went to see Santa in the mall. They were lucky he was still there and not back in the North Pole. Only they knew that mall Santa was the real Santa. Wyatt and Chris hadn't sat on his lap in years, and this year Tamora and P.J. felt they were too old. It was Melinda who went first.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Melinda"

"How old are you this year Melinda?"

"I'll be twelve in March."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes I'm always good."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"I want a cauldron, mine is broken" Melinda whispered to Santa.

Santa nodded and they smiled for the picture. Melinda joined her family outside of the line. Now it was Kat's turn.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Katalina, but everyone calls me Kat"

"How old are you this year Kat?"

"I'm eleven."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Not at first but since May I have been."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"I want a new art kit."

Santa nodded and they smiled for the picture. Kat joined her family outside of the line. Now it was Henry's turn, and for the first time he wasn't shy.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Henry Jr."

"How old are you this year Henry?"

"I'm ten."

"Have you been a good boy this year?"

"Yes I have been."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"I want a new books I finished all of mine."

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Parker"

"How old are you this year Parker?"

"I'm nine years old."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"I think so."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"I want a day with no rules."

"Do we all" Santa asked with a chuckle.

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"My name is Payton"

"How old are you this year Payton?"

"I'm eight."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Well not all the time."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"I want a jungle gym for my back yard."

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Preston"

"How old are you this year Preston?"

"I'm six."

"Have you been a good boy this year?"

"Not at all."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"I want everything."

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Patty"

"How old are you this year Patty?"

"I just turned five yesterday."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Sort of."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"Anything would be great."

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Paris"

"How old are you this year Paris?"

"I am four."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Most of the time."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"New toys."

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Passion"

"How old are you this year Passion?"

"Almost three."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"No but I'm only two."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A baby bike."

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Aria"

"How old are you this year Aria?"

"I am two but almost three."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"No."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"Teddy bear."

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Penny"

"How old are you this year Penny?"

"Two."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

"Yes I am a very good girl."

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A castle."

"Ho ho ho what's your name" Santa asked.

"Mackenzie"

"How old are you this year Mackenzie?"

"I am two."

"Have you been a good girl this year?"

No but who is all year long?"

"What would you like for Christmas?"

"A unicorn."

Back at the manor it was around six at night. It was Melinda's turn to summon Grams and Grandma Patty from the spirit realm. She placed three white candles in a circle and said the summoning spell. Grams and Grandma Patty came in spirit form and transformed into human form. Melinda gave them a hug and led them down to the living room where the rest of the family was gathered.

The Christmas carols came on and the adults watched the children sing and dance. Belle was chasing Trixie around the room. At seven Piper and Prue made some hot chocolate for everyone and it was time for the children to open their Christmas pajamas. Leo of course was videotaping the whole thing.

At eight it was time for the children under the age of nine to head off to bed. Half an hour later the rest children were in bed fast asleep. The adults remained in the living room and talked for another two hours. Life had gotten so busy they barely saw Grams and Grandma Patty these days.

At six in the morning Grams and Patty were still awake in the living room petting Belle and Trixie. The sixteen children came running down the stairs with their parents trailing behind. They rushed to their presents and began ripping them over. This year they were all in love with their presents.

For breakfast the adults decided to go out to a restaurant. People starred as the large family made their way into the restaurant and started dragging tables together to fit everyone. Grams and Patty came as well though they weren't going to eat anything. They had to use a spell to change their appearances, that way no one who knew they were dead, except the family, wouldn't be able to recognize them.

Once back at the manor Victor and Sam arrived to drop off presents. They stayed for hot chocolate and Christmas carols. After this the children all went outside to play in the snow. They were working together to make a snow fort. Meanwhile the adults were in the manor watching a movie.

Around supper time Billie called and invited them over for a feast. They arrived soon after and saw Austin's family wasn't there. It was just Billie, Austin, their children and Christy. Paige was going to ask Austin where is family was but didn't because he looked a little off. Something must have happened to them, hopefully nothing bad.

The children gathered around the extra tables as the adults served the food. It was nice spending Christmas with great friends and loving family. The one day a year everyone was happy, getting along, and full of love. Was what is that made this holiday more magical and family oriented above all others?

THE END

Next book coming soon


End file.
